Purifying Fire
by Smile Life Away
Summary: "It shouldn't have affected her. It didn't affect her. It was just a word. Lily knew she didn't have dirty blood. It didn't matter." Lily Evans/James Potter. Seventh Year. For SoUsay234


**A/N: My first ever Lily/James fic. Personally I despise the pairing but I couldn't stop writing once I started.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to **_**SoUsay234 **_**who inspired me to write Lily/James. I hate and love you for it. But mostly hate**

**Thanks to XxrandomxX (Amy) for betaing this for me even though I asked her at the last minute.**

* * *

The January air was chilling, and even in her robes and scarf Lily Evans couldn't concentrate. Sure, she could go inside, but she wanted to be alone and who knew who was clustered in the Gryffindor Common Room. So Lily was here – by the frozen lake, freezing her ass off because she wanted to think.

It was Alice's fault. Alice whose Gryffindor bravery (stupidity) had led her to challenge Mulciber and Avery for insulting Lily. And though Alice could have taken care of the two of them with her hands tied behind her back (she was just that talented), she wasn't prepared for Rosier, Wilkes, and even Regulus Black to assist them. Not even Alice could duel five to one. Okay, maybe she could have but Lily had not been willing to chance it. And so she'd hopped in hoping to get Alice to leave the five alone, and had _almost _succeeded.

_Taking orders from the Mudblood! _Mulciber had taunted when Lily finally convinced Alice to walk away. And of course stupid, brave, pure-blood Alice cursed him – because a hex just wasn't good enough.

A gust of wind swirled under Lily's hair, exposing her neck, and she trembled.

Alice had landed herself in a week of detention, Mulciber a trip to the hospital wing, and Lily… well, Lily got tortured with _that _word.

_Mudblood. _

It shouldn't have affected her. It didn't affect her. It was just a word. Lily knew she didn't have dirty blood. It didn't matter.

She breathed a brittle breath and watched as it drifted in front of her for a few seconds before disappearing. Her fingers had begun to turn red. If she stayed any longer she'd be frostbitten.

Standing up, Lily stared at the lake for a few seconds before glancing up at the black sky and heading towards the castle.

"Lily?" Alice met her half-way. "Lily, I was worried about you. I mean you're never out after hours." The seventeen- year old paused and turned to her friend, "Lily, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at him. I was just so angry, and then he went and called you a…a…well you know and -."

"Are you sure you didn't do it 'cause you didn't want to be bossed around by a _Mudblood_?" Lily asked, her green eyes judging Alice's reaction, she wasn't affected. It was nearly impossible to faze Alice.

"You know I'm not like that. We're not _all _like that."

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry." Lily brushed a loose strand of red hair away and continued to walk, Alice beside her, as they made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room in silence. Thankfully it was empty.

"Lils, are you -?"

"I'm just going to stay down here for a while."

"Okay. Do you want me to stay down here -?"

"I'm fine, Alice. Get some sleep." The other girl disappeared to her dorm room while Lily took a place directly in front of the fire, throwing her scarf and robe onto the couch. She'd get warmer faster if she was just in her school uniform.

The fire crackled red and orange flames and Lily, lazily pulling out her wand, caused them to morph into a man in robes and a woman in a flowing dress. He bowed, and she curtsied and then they started to dance in the flames.

"That's a nice trick." Lily dropped her wand and then scrambled to pick it up, but her dancers had already disappeared. "Sorry, did I scare you?" James Potter came and sat down beside her.

"No, it's just I wasn't expect-." She stopped short, "I was thinking." Lily brushed the same irritating strand of hair out of her face.

"About dancing?"

"No." Lily turned away from the fire and looked at him. "I was thinking about Alice, she's going to get in a lot of trouble one day." The lie came out in a torrent.

"Alice can take care of herself." James reasoned, "That's not what you were thinking about."

"How do you know?"

"I know you."

"Well that's odd." It came out harsher than she would've liked.

"Just tell me, Lily."

She just sighed as an answer and turned back to the fire, and then back to James who was waiting patiently.

"You, Alice, Sirius, Frank…well you're all pure-bloods, and Remus, Pettigrew, Sev-Snape -."

"Did he do something to you?" James suddenly looked outraged.

"Let me finish." She twisted her finger into her hair. "They all have at least one magical parent."

"What are you getting at, Lily? That doesn't matter, not to me anyway, and not to the rest of them. But if Snivellus -!"

"Can you stop it?" She removed her hand from her hair it fell limply to her side, "he hasn't done anything. It's not him, okay!"

"I'm sorry, Lily. I just- I don't want anyone bothering you."

"As if it matters to you? Have you forgotten first through sixth year?" James flinched.

"I just meant…well, pure-blood or Muggle-born, that's not important and only idiots think it is. What I mean, Lily, is if someone's giving you a hard time I'll take care of them."

"I think Alice beat you to it." But she smiled slightly.

"Well, I'm always here…if you need me." His hand started to drift to his messy black hair but he quickly brought it back.

"I can take care of myself, just like Alice."

"But, Lily, with me you'd never have to."

She rolled her eyes as a response and turned her head away from him. A bit too fast apparently because her hair slapped him in the face and his glasses fell off and cracked on the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" She picked them up.

"I guess I deserved that." He rubbed his cheek a little more dramatically than needed. "Although it did come six years too late."

"_Reparo_." She handed him back his glasses. "Are you all right?"

"If I don't die tonight, I'll be wonderful in the morning." He smirked, "but a kiss would make it better now."

"You're an arrogant -."

"Toe-rag, I know." He finished and she glared at him, her bright green eyes becoming slits. "I'm sorry."

She wasn't sure if he was sincere but his hazel eyes widened and his lower lip pouted.

"I'm sorry too." She paused, "and thanks."

"What for?" He replaced his glasses.

"For listening."

"Anytime, Lily." And before she could think about it she leaned in to kiss him on his now red cheek. But he turned his head and caught her lips. "They looked cold." He explained, and Lily really didn't mind at all.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review**


End file.
